Keep Your Eyes On The Prize
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Chris and Martin both are in love with aviva, so they race to see who gets the prize. It isn't really a crossover, except the fact that one of the characters isn't from the cartoon. It's DK. And btw, it's based off the movie Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift... I think


Chris and Martin both liked Aviva. Aviva was only a young woman determined to help save animals with her inventions, but she knew that both Kratts liked her, but she liked Chris better.

One day, Aviva heard Chris and Martin arguing about who would get her, and smirked. "You can race against each other to see who gets me." "What?! I don't know how to drive!" Chris exclaimed, and Martin smiled. "Well sorry bro but you should already call Aviva my girl." Chris looked at Martin, and Aviva sent a text secretly to him. "Don't worry about it. –AC." Martin patted his brother's back, and smiled. "7pm at Tokyo. The home of the best drift racers." Chris gulped, he wouldn't be able to get Aviva. "Come on bro. Let's start practicing, but what's the use? I'm already the winner." He walked away, leaving Chris and Aviva alone in the room. "Why'd you do that?!" He growled, and Aviva grabbed his hand. "Don't worry Chris… I got some friends who can help you." "But I suck at driving!" "I'll teach you. Come on." She led Chris to the garage, and pressed a combination on a door. "This, CK, is an invention of mine. It'll help you to learn how to drive." "But I do… I jut suck." "Don't say that. I'll show you." Aviva opened the door, and Chris got in. "I don't want to crash it…" "Don't worry Chris… It detects something and stops immediately." They pulled out of the driveway once Martin left with the creterra to go practice, and Aviva smiled. "Ready?" "Yea." "Now, I'm gonna make sure you're a winner." "What?" "Uh nothing… Just focus on the road." They drove off to a clearing, and Aviva smiled. "Now, hit the speed." "How much?" "As fast as you want." Chris pressed it all the way, and they zoomed off. "now make a turn!"Chris made a sharp turn, and Aviva smiled. "See? You're a pro!" "Argh!" Chris crashed into a tree, and Aviva smiled as the car backed up. "See? Not a harm." "Aviva that was scary." "Don't worry Chris. I'm here for you." "Aww thanks Aviva." Chris gripped her cheek, and kissed her. "Ay Chris…" She blushed, and Chris tried again.

After they got home, Martin went up to Aviva. "Hey Aviva? Can you help me learn how to do a sharp turn and all that stuff?" "Sure…" He led her outside, and Aviva looked at the car. It was shiny, new, not to mention the nitro on the back off the car. Only one thought ran through her mind. "Chris doesn't stand a chance against him…" "Like it?" Martin interrupted her thoughts, and he chuckled. "Borrowed it from a friend. Chrissy doesn't stand a chance against me." Aviva got in, and Martin chuckled. "Come on baby… I'm not an idiot when it comes to driving." "Right." She chuckled nervously, and Martin zoomed off. "Wide turn!" She shouted, and Martin did it, only to crash. "Yikes…" Martin backed up, and Aviva vaguely explained to him how to turn.

One day, Martin saw Chris and Aviva driving off in a nice car, and decided to spy on them. He threw a camera into the car when Aviva turned to fill up the gas, and saw Chris gripping the steering wheel tightly, afraid. "Ready Chris?" "Yep." They drove off, and Martin saw Chris gripping aviva's hand as she pulled on the stick that controlled the car, her explaining every that there had to be known about cars. "Chris is gonna pay for this…" His fist balled up, and he punched the table.

After Chris and Aviva went back home, Martin sneaked in, and made lines across the wheels with a knife, and threw paint on it. After, he set cyanide in the seat Chris would sit in, and set it on fire. Then he wrote on the window, cracked it, and pretty much destroyed the car. So, the next morning, both were shocked to see the car destroyed. "Martin!" Aviva pointed to the shoe prints of cyanide on the floor, and Chris growled. "And today's the race!" "I think I can get you a car." Aviva made a phone call, and smiled. "Ok thanks." As she hung up, she turned to see Chris kicking the car. "Chris don't do that… I have a friend who said he'd let us borrow his car." "Alright!" Chris hugged her, and Aviva giggled. "Save that for tonight Chris… I'll be seeing YOU at the finish line." Chris chuckled, and looked outside the window to see Tokyo, just like in the movies. A bright, populated place, a crowd forming as they say the Tortuga land near the famous racing streets, and a car exit the Tortuga, nitro flames come out of the car as the Martin revved the engine. "Ready to lose little bro? Don't worry, I'll let you be my best man." He rolled the window up, and Chris gulped. "Just turn up the music and ignore him…" He turned on the radio to the playlist he set in it, and revved his crappy engine. "Oh man… I'm gonna lose." Chris saw the woman with two flags, and she smiled. "Ready, Set, Go!" Both zoomed off, and Chris felt scared as he approached a sharp turn. He closed his eyes, when he heard the tires screech. He opened them again, and saw he had passed the curve safely. Chris gulped when he saw a police car, and they smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up.

20 minutes later, Chris and Martin skidded into the finish line. Once the dust cleared up, Aviva saw Chris had come in first. The bumper of the front was just a tiny bit ahead of martin's. "No!" Martin growled, and Aviva hugged Chris. "You're mine now Aviva…" "Yes Chris I am…" She hugged him, and Chris grasped her hand. Just then, a man pulled up to him. "You, me, another race. We'll see who gets the girl… And it will determine it." "When?" "Tomorrow night…" He smiled, and drove off. "Who's he?" "That's DK….. He's so hot! I'd like to date a race car driver…." "Aviva!" Chris growled, and Aviva smiled. "Oh yea… I'd like to have him." Chris slapped her, and she shook her head. "Oh I'm sorry Chris." She got the car, and took it to her friend waiting for her at the tortuga. "Thanks Rafel." "No problem Aviva." He smiled, and drove off.

That night, they were at the bar, when Martin pulled Chris to the bathroom. "DK is bad news bro… I'll let you borrow my friend's car. Newest in technology." "But bro Im not scared of him…" "you may say that… But legend says he's the KING of races. Especially in Tokyo. One wrong move and say bye bye to aviva." "How much harm can he do to me?" "Varies about the girl he's racing for… And Aviva is really attractive, so it might dangerous." "Might be? Danger is my middle name!" "Actually it's Fredrick but never mind that, let's go celebrate your hopefully not short victory." Martin led him to were Aviva was, waiting for them. "Nice race boys." "Thanks Aviva." "Drink?" Aviva handed them a cup of vodka, and he smiled. "Cheers!" They clinked cups, by no one noticed DK standing in the shadows, ready to attack. He set a smoke bomb under the pedal, and another in the break, so the moment Chris reached 130 mph, he'd be smoked. Or when he hit the break.

A week later, Chris got ready in the car. "You can do this Chris!" Martin cheered, and so did everyone else. "Ready, set, GO!" Both zoomed off, and Chris saw a sharp turn heading, so he sped up, only to set off he bomb. "Help! I can't see!" Chris shouted, and pressed the break, only to have it set off as well. "Ah!" Chris felt the air bag hit his face, and he looked up to see the car burst in flames. "Oh crap crap!" He tried to exit he car, but it was no use. It had exploded. "Somebody call the paramedics!" Someone shouted, and they arrived in no time. Chris was pulled out, and they tried to resuscitate him. "Chris!" Aviva shouted, and ran into the place Chris was laying, blood on his face. "Chris…" She sobbed, when they heard some cheering. "DK won!" "Come on Aviva… Let's get drunk." "But-but!" "Don't worry Aviva… DK knows what the ladies want." "Well this lady wants Chris!" She pulled away, and hugged him. "Chris…" "Come on Aviva." She was pulled away from Chris, and led to the car. "Aviva…?" She turned to see Chris sitting up shakily, and Aviva ran to him. "Chris!" "Hi Aviva." She hugged him, and Chris chuckled softly. "Sorry… I was catching my breath. The smoke made me lose it." Aviva hugged him, and kissed his lips. "You're gonna pay Christopher Kratt! For stealing my girl!" DK zoomed off, and Aviva plucked the glass out of his legs and face. "You don't need to prove that you love me…. Because I love you. You'll always be my winner." Chris kissed back, and she smiled. "You're my number one…." As DK disappeared into the Tokyo morning, a paper floated down towards both. "Oh what's it say?" "We're not done yet Christopher… I will get her if it's the last thing I do!" Chris shrugged it off, and Aviva smiled. "Shall we?" Chris stood up, and walked over to the Tortuga, arm and arm with Aviva. "I might have lost the race, but I won Aviva's heart…." He smiled, and the crew laughed. "Now. Let's get the bits of car picked up, then we can start planning for your marriage." Martin smiled, and the crew lived happily… Until 2 years later. But that's another story. :)


End file.
